Brian meets Elaina
Elaina woke up that morning. It was a bright day. It was beautiful! She felt motivated. Motivated to do what, you ask? To go back to the society! The young woman got her bags, still on the ground from when she left. She made herself not look so... homeless, took her bags, and started to make the journey back to the society. Two minutes in she was muttering complaints about there being no cars, and how stupid it was that her and Helen didn't get sent to the future instead. She loved her friends, but come on. The woman got to the building, and suddenly was nervous about coming back. She left without a goodbye, what if everyone was mad at her...? She stood, staring at the door for a few minutes. Then she put her bags down, lifted her hand, and knocked. Then she thought she knocked too quietly, so she knocked again, louder.* triman95: At the time of the knocks Brian was busy setting down some rodent traps. Something been getting at the food in the pantry of late or that is what he believe is going on. AS he sets down a couple of mouse traps and a small bit of poison bread under and behind furniture he stops for a moment. Not sure if he hear a knock until the louder one is made. Standing up holding the traps and poison bread he walks over to the door, setting them down on a nearby chair. Opening the door he looks down on Elaina with a slight smile. "Hello, can I help you with something?" he asks since she knocks and this is the first time they have met. Ms Elaina Hyde: Uh... can I... I... live here? triman95: He raises a eyebrow at her words. "Sure, but you will have to talk to one of the other scientists that actually live here. I am just one of the staff workers here." Ms Elaina Hyde: No, I mean... *the girl flushed, embarrassed* can I come in? I live here... Ms Elaina Hyde. You are...? triman95: "Brian Patrick O'Donnell, I am one of the newer staff workers here," he says as he steps to the sides to let her in, "I will admit, you may appear to be the most normal person I have seen to knock at these doors so far." Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina giggled* that's going to change. *she stepped inside, trying to find a way to carry the three giant bags she had that wouldn't murder her arms* triman95: He sighs and shakes his head as he notices the three giant bags. Reaching and grabbing one or two of them to help Elaina carry the bag. "Let me help you. To be honest, this seems more normal than the night I saw someone carrying a oversize warhammer into the building. Also, please do not mind the mouse traps. Its nothing." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! Thanks! triman95: "So tell me. If you live here. What is it that you do? I really haven't had the chance to ask the others really. Also, where is your room?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't do anything, really... my room is right next to Hela's. triman95: "Really? Seems like a bit of a disappointment. I been working here for pretty roughly a month or so and I have yet to really know what anyone does around here. Speaking of knowing people, I don't believe I have met or seen Hela before on the top of my head." Obtained From Elaina's Return Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces